


Steal the Moon

by okapi



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Community: story-works, Ficlet, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Moon, Short & Sweet, despicable me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: A fluffy scene in Q's garden on a full moon. 00Q.





	Steal the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW Story_Works 2019 Flash Challenge: The Moon and DW 100 Fandoms challenge prompt 061. steal.

“Spectacular,” said Bond.

“Yes, when in bloom, the _Mme. Isaac Pereire_ does steal the show, doesn’t it?” said Q, who approached carrying two sweaty bottles of beer. “Lovely perfume, too.” He handed one of the bottles to Bond.  
  
“Cheers.”  
  
“Cheers.”  
  
Their bottles clinked.  
  
“Though they are magnificent, I wasn’t talking about your roses,” said Bond. “I was talking about the moon tonight. It’s spectacular.” With bottle in hand, he made a circular gesture which took in the garden arbor heavy with bright pink, cabbage-like blossoms and the silvery orb which shone in the dark firmament above.  
  
“Rare to have so clear a night and so bright and full a moon,” agreed Q. “But speaking of stealing the show, congratulations are in order, I think, for you and your performance tonight. I say the stage lost a fine actor when you decided to go in for cloak and dagger, James.”  
  
Bond smiled a wry smile and took a swig from his bottle. “Perhaps. I hope that Abby’s troop raised enough money for their autumn excursion.”  
  
“Yes. My niece and her friends are very happy tonight.” Q turned his face towards the night’s sky. “You might even say they are over the moon.”  
  
“Puns!” groaned Bond in mock horror. “But I, too, am very happy about the play. I feel that I’ve done my good turn for the day.”  
  
Q smiled, then cast a knowing, sideways glance at Bond. “Good turns aside, you liked it, didn’t you? Playing Gru.”  
  
“What’s not to like? I had an army of round, yellow minions at my command!”  
  
“Your minions were very giggly.”  
  
Bond laughed, then said dryly, “True. A lot of rogue double-O’s in the making, I’d say. Better alert M.” He sighed, and his expression was much more sober when he next spoke.  
  
“You’re quite right, though. I did enjoy it. It was fun to put on the costume and greasepaint and ham it up and make the audience laugh. And it was fun to play a villain instead of a hero. I’ve been thinking about it: not one of the many genuine villains I’ve known in my chosen profession ever had a chance at a redemption arc. They were all bent on causing destruction and mayhem and taking over the world, or at least a part of it, at any cost, be it misery, money, or human life. All greedy until their last stinking breath. Gru is so much better.”  
  
“I’m betting not one of those villains could sing and dance like your Gru did tonight, either,” remarked Q lightly.  
  
“If the Secret Service business doesn’t pan out, I think I might have a go at the music halls,” said Bond before taking another long swig. He curled an arm around Q’s shoulders.  
  
They looked up at the moon together.  
  
“As evil plans go, it’s not a bad one,” decided Bond.  
  
“Steal the moon?”  
  
Bond hummed. “You know that if you asked me to steal the moon, I would.” He turned slightly to face Q. “Its light becomes you and your _Mme. Isaac Pereire_ so well.”  
  
“What a romantic you are, James! The trouble with your plan is that first you would need me to make a shrinking gun.”  
  
Bond tilted his head, then acknowledged, “Probably.”  
  
“And I’m betting that the shrinking gun would not come back in one piece when you returned.”  
  
“If it came back at all,” admitted Bond ruefully.  
  
Q shook his head. “Then let’s leave the moon exactly where it is and just enjoy it and the garden in the marvelous light.”  
  
“Now there’s a plan.”  
  
Their eyes met, then their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
